


A Tiny Flame

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Dark Past, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Getting Together, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Travel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Snow was falling softly from the endless sky, and Rider was waiting for her.
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Tiny Flame

Sakura didn’t know what to think, what to feel. She was free from the Matous, free from the curse placed upon her, and she was free to live her own life.

She was happy, sad, scared, excited and guilty, all at once. So much had happened, too much, and she still couldn’t fully understand.

There was only one thing she knew: she couldn’t have made it through such darkness without her Servant, no, her truest friend, Rider.

Sakura looked out the doorway, her umbrella in hand. Snow was falling softly from the endless sky above, and Rider was waiting for her.

There was so much that she didn’t know, and yet she couldn’t wait to finally see what was out there.

Rider looked upon Sakura from outside, seeing the girl hesitate to walk forward. She remembered when they had first met, under such horrible circumstances, all the things she had said, all what Sakura couldn’t wrap her head around.

But now that was all behind them now.

Sakura lifted her head, meeting the other woman’s gaze, and she smiled.

She stepped forward, one foot in front of the other, and stopped next to Rider.

Hands grasped tightly, the warmth a tiny flame between them, they started to walk down the snowy path before them.


End file.
